The Superlative
by SmallTalkGal
Summary: When President of "The Superlative" suddenly requests for a third of the city's population, Link ends up on an adventure to save his best friend Zelda when she's taken for the project. On the way, he makes friends and gets betrayed by some. In the end, will he be able to save the most important young woman in his life? Or will he fail? (Modern AU, Zelink.)


**a/n~**

 **Hey everyone! I'm back, but with a new story! I took a lot of time planning this and then I decided to just try writing chapter one for you all. If anything is grammatically incorrect feel free to let me know in your reviews! Anyway, onto my second story "The Superlative"!~**

* * *

" _What are we expected to do in our everyday lives? What do your lives consist of doing? The right things? Or are you just being misled? That can all be ended if you just simply follow the men that have arrived at your houses. Don't fight them and you'll be fine, we only need a few of you, so please say your goodbyes now, as you get ready to enter 'The Superlative'!"_

* * *

"What's going on? Do they really expect us to go with them?" A teenage girl glanced nervously over to a boy only a few months younger than her who lived in the orphanage near the center of the city. She herself had lived in that same orphanage which was how she knew him so well. He was visiting since they barely got to see each other since she left after her adoption three years ago. "Link?" She prodded with the question, and the teenager, seventeen years of age, ran a hand through his ash blonde hair.

"They said they only need a few of us… right?" He asked and the girl nodded.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?"

"Because," Link started. "A few means three, which means three percent of the population, you know how little of an amount that is, Zelda?" The blond girl nodded her head slowly gaining some faith from him.

"You're right, let's hope they don't come here then." Zelda rushed over to her best friend and hugged him as they watched outside though her house's windows. Her parents had been out and running errands for a few hours, so she knew they wouldn't be home soon, though after hearing that announcement, she could assume that they were on the road back home to check on her and Link.

The two watched as what looked like groups of thirty to forty men walked down the streets, guns propped between their sides and arms. They marched and turned down and into different houses pulling out sometimes one person other times two people and the occasional just leaving empty handed. As the large group of soldiers got closer, Zelda felt herself gripping onto Link's shirt even tighter than before. He reassured her with a smile and she gave a quick one back to him. They came closer and closer until two of the men turned and walked over to the house. The teenage girl slowly began to cry while Link shushed her while walking over to the door. He unlocked it and before and could open it, the two men pushed the door open shoving him back.

"Hey!" Link yelled as he got shoved by the two men again as they let themselves in to search for who they needed. The blonde was actually surprised to see such young men doing all of this. The first one of them had thin eyes and a sharp jawline. He had purplish blue hair and a stern glare that could cut glass, he was also taller than the other young man. The other one had bright red hair and sharp blue eyes that completely glazed right over Link, he also had a crooked grin spread across his thin face.

"Ieeee!" Zelda yelled out when the taller man grabbed her by her arm and scanned her bright blue eyes quickly with a small device that was kept in his uniforms outfit.

"Let her go!" Link screamed while running into the room only to be stopped by the other soldier who was in the house.

"Nice try, but we gotta scan you all." The redhead stated victoriously after grabbing Link's arm even though the boy struggled to get away relentlessly. He didn't really realize how strong this young man was until he could barely make him budge when trying to pull away from him. After his eyes were also scanned he was pushed away from the redhead. "He's not on our list, how 'bout her?"

"She is."

"Alright, then let's take her and go." The redhead casually tossed a note on the table inside of the house which was a letter to the family explaining what had happened. But that was all they did for the families who weren't around to say goodbye to their loved ones.

"Wait!" Link followed the two young men outside with a fierce passion to save his friend burning inside of himself. "Take me instead!" He called out angrily.

"Sorry kid." The taller one began. "You're not on our list, she is." He gestured to Zelda who whimpered helplessly while looking into Link's worried eyes longingly.

"I- I'll save you." He whispered as the two young men marched back into line with Zelda. He watched as she cried the entire time until they were no longer in his sight. He wasn't lying when he said what he said. He was going to save her, even if it killed him in the process.

* * *

 **So what did you all think? If you enjoyed it and want more, feel free to tell me that as well. Until next time!~**


End file.
